


It Counts

by pickledragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (puts on sunglasses) consent can be withdrawn at any time and that's cool as Fuck, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Consent, Established Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Ficlet, M/M, aborted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Everything's right, until it isn't. Remus and Janus though? They can make it through.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, "Not Pounded At The Last Second Because Consent Can Be Given And Revoked At Any Moment And This Is A Wonderful Thing That’s Important To Understand" - Chuck Tingle

Something is wrong, and Janus can’t pinpoint what it is. It’s not Remus, who’s looking as attractive as always, whispering into his ear, his hand caressing his cheek. It’s not the set up, toys laid across the bedside table and lube warmed and ready.

But fuck, for some reason when Remus calls him a slut, pushes him into the bed like he doesn’t even matter, it’s too much. Janus safewords out of the scene, pulls his knees to his chest. And Remus, because he’s infinitely well versed in dealing with all of Janus’ mess, pulls back immediately, offers support.

He rubs small circles into Janus’ back as he shakes. “I’m sorry,” Janus manages to get out between the sobs. “It’s so stupid—it’s my fault we can’t even have a good night together.”

At that, Remus stiffens. “No, it’s not.” His voice is steel. “It’s never stupid. If anything, it’s my fault for not checking beforehand.”

“What, were you supposed to read my mind?” Janus jokes, voice steadier. “I guess I just don’t feel it tonight.”

Remus moves his head, an unspoken question, and Janus nods his assent. He squeezes him tight in an embrace. “And there’s nothing wrong with that.

“How do you feel about a movie night instead? I think we should have a couple bags of popcorn still in the cabinet. 

Janus smiles. “That would be nice.“

He pulls out his laptop and turns his bedroom lights back to full brightness. 

They snuggle up on the bed together, and settle in for a different, but no less lovely, night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon for the prompt!
>
>> So a Demus drabble, Where Remus is dom, And thinks that Janus likes degradation, But he doesn’t, And when Janus starts shaking and crying, Remus just goes full on soft mode?


End file.
